


Ferris Wheel

by orphan_account



Series: Beck's Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, One Shot, Transgender, dfab guy, dmab girl, frying pangle, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Annaliese and Gilbert enjoy a night at their school sponsored carnival; but things don't always go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> i have yet to incorporate this into the full story, but enjoy it now. this has nothing to do with they 'life is what you make of it' series (yet)

They walked from the cotton candy booth; Gilbert loved the sugary pink floss and the others knew it. The three of them had been walking around the fair since 7 that night, but as it just then reached 8 the sky began to darken. Feliciano had insisted that all of his friends come to the carnival with him and his girlfriend (Though Tony and Lovi left much earlier that evening). Monika had ‘accidentally’ bought seven tickets instead of two. The three had split off from the serious German and hyper Italian just a while ago, but in their short time Daniel had gone from booth to booth with the speed of a bullet. Annaliese and Gilbert were barely able to keep up. All of this concluded in Annaliese holding a stuffed panda twice her size and Gilbert holding enough fast food to feed a small village as they walked past another row of booths. 

“Slow down, Danny! I’m holding a cafeteria here and Anna’s an old lady,” Gilbert spoke, coming to a stop in front of a lone bench and plopping down onto it. 

“I am not that old, Gilbert,” Annaliese commented, “but I will ask you to please pause for a minute- this stuffed toy is rather large”. She sat down on the bench next to him, panting slightly as the large prize slumped to the ground. 

“Come on, we’ve only been here for an hour!” Daniel whined, hands on his hips as he stood in front of the two. 

“Darling, I feel like I just played a Saturday night concert,” Annaliese replied. Gilbert snickered slightly before putting his arm around her shoulders. He patted the empty seat next to him and ushered for his boyfriend to sit down next to him. Daniel sighed, before scooting in next to him. He crossed his arms in a pout and turned to face them. 

“What do you suggest we do then?” He asked. 

“The only thing we have yet to do are the Fun House and the Ferris Wheel.” Stated Annaliese. 

“Nooo way,” said Gilbert, shaking his head. “The day I step foot in that clown brothel is the day I die.” 

“I severely doubt that seeing a man in makeup will cause your death. You see one every day, don’t you?” Daniel gestured to his face as Annaliese snickered. Gilbert turned as red as his eyes as the others laughed at xyrs comment. 

“I guess we’ll go with the Ferris wheel then, yes?” Annaliese suggested. Daniel and Gilbert nodded, though Gilbert’s motion was much less confident. He stretched as he rose from his seat, Daniel and Annaliese soon mirroring him. 

“God, the things I do for you two…” Gilbert grumbled, picking up the carnival prize for his girlfriend and followed the other two as they made their way to the South corner off the park.  
__________________________________________ 

“You’re not afraid, are you Anna?” Gilbert teased as they stood in the line for the large ride. They had dropped off all their extra things in Annaliese’s car before they embarked on their next ‘mission’. The sun had set completely and the whole park was glowing from colorful lights of the booths and rides. 

“I am not scared. Heights simply make me nervous.” The woman swallowed and looked up at the Ferris Wheel. 

“If anything, you seem to the scared one, Gilbert!” Daniel teased, pushing his boyfriend lightly on the arm. 

“We’ll all be fine, I promise. It’s not even 100 feet high!” Gilbert reassured, though it seemed as if he was trying to comfort himself. The couple in front of them gave their tickets to the man in the booth than walked up onto the platform. Both Annaliese and Gilbert shuffled behind Daniel’s confident stride as they approached the counter. The group was cleared to ride. 

“Where do you want to sit?” Daniel asked, as they stepped onto the platform. 

“I’m the lady here, so I get the middle.” Annaliese stated, standing to the side of the metal carriage. 

“Then I call the inside edge- Gil, you can get in first.” Daniel added. He gestured to the carriage as Gilbert sighed. His boots clacked against the metal as he hesitantly stepped into the car. It wobbled slightly as he got inside, but he finally found his seat. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Gil asked, but he was shrugged off as the other two scooted into their seats. The car creaked again as the safety bar clicked into place. 

“It’ll be fun. What’s the worse that could happen?” Daniel reassured to break their scared silence. Annaleise grabbed both of their hands as their car moved up a spot. Finally the last group boarded the ride, and their whole car started to ascend. Their carriage stopped at the very top of the wheel. 

“Woah,” Gilbert and Daniel said in unison, though really the silver haired boy’s was in fear instead of wonder. 

“You can see all the way out from here… The stars are so beautiful.” Daniel said in awe. Annaliese nodded in reply. 

“This is so romantic, and a lot less scary than I thought. Nothing but us and the moon.” She commented after a moment of silence. 

“Jesus Christ, we’re really high up.” Gilbert choked out. The two turned to see their boyfriend clenching his teeth with his eyes closed, holding onto the safety bar for dear life. 

“Gil, you were actually afraid of heights?” Daniel spoke. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I thought you were just joking.” He said, looking at his fearful expression. 

“No, I’m not afraid of heights. Height fears are for losers and little girls. I just am not getting enough air up here, so I feel sick.” Gilbert snapped. Daniel grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders and scootched him closer to the center of the car. Annaliese reached over and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. 

“Don’t worry, we will be off soon. Try to think of the good things about right now.” She whispered, Gilbert seemed to loosen up. 

“If I die right now, I’m coming back from the dead to nag you for eternity.” Gilbert mumbled. His eyes still snaked warily over the edge of the seat. 

“I severely doubt the likelihood that you will die on this Ferris wheel, Gilbert.” Commented Annaliese. Gil flinched as the ride started to move back down to the ground again. 

“Gil, we promise, okay? And see, the rides almost over anyway!” Daniel added. Finally, the wheel came to a stop, and Gilbert barreled out of the car- taking Daniel and Annaliese down like bowling pins. Gilbert walked quickly off the platform and didn’t stop until he was safely on the dirt. 

“Gil, wait up!” Daniel laughed. They dusted themselves off and walked over to the side of the ride entrance where Gilbert was located. 

“I am not the flash, you know. Daniel and I walk like normal people.” Annaliese joked. 

“If you think I’m staying here, you’ve got another thing coming.” Gilbert insisted, leaning his head on Annaliese’s shoulder. 

“You guys, it’s getting late. And I don’t think I want your father coming after me, Gil.” Daniel giggled, fiddling with his jacket. 

“Oh, yeah… Would you mind if I stop off at your house so I can change before going back to my house?” Annaliese asked hesitantly. 

‘Yeah! My moms are in love with you already, Anna, you know that.” Daniel laughed. Annaliese blushed then took Daniel hand. 

“Are you good to take your car, Gil? We’re fine walking; my house is only a couple blocks away.” Daniel questioned. 

“I’m cool with it. I’ll walk over to your house once I drop off the car, okay?” Gilbert answered. He reached over and kissed both of them on the cheek. 

”I’ll text you guys when I get in, okay?” He spoke. Annaliese and Gilbert nodded, and the three split for the night.


End file.
